Percy Jackson & The Wizards of Hogwarts
by cupcakebrit
Summary: Annabeth comes over. "Seems like they washed up here this morning and the nymphs found them." She says. Teenagers around the same age as us, maybe even a bit older. They lie unconscious on the bay, with sand covering the side of their faces. There is a guy with ginger hair, a frizzy haired brunette girl and a guy with black hair with a scar on his forehead. Laying on long beach.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

Hermione's POV

I sigh as I tap my quill on the tip of my lip, occasionally glancing at the two rowdy boys who were messing around beside me, an unfinished piece of parchment lay beneath me as I struggled to fathom my thoughts. When did I ever think that the Gryffindor Common Room was the best place for me to study? I shook my head, boys. How can they be goofing around in a time like this, we've just been given one more chance to repeat our seventh year in Hogwarts after the Second Wizarding War, I for one, intend to pass my N.E.W.T.S with outstanding grades, unlike the boys, who, quite frankly, don't give a shit.

My eyes skim my work on Ancient Runes, I knew I should've started studying earlier, but with everything that's been going on, I just can't concentrate. Hogwarts was revamped after the war, with new facilities and everything. But there's just something different about it, something that I can't quite explain. I've been hearing a soothing female voice in my head since I've returned. At first I thought it was just me, hallucinations or trauma from the war, or maybe I was like Harry who could speak Parseltongue, but over time, I've realized that it was talking to me, directly, guiding me through my life. I didn't tell anyone, not even Harry or Ron, because they might think I was going insane, so far I've just kept it to myself.

'Hermione, duck!" Harry's voice interrupt my thoughts as I sense a slight movement coming from my left.

I swiftly crouch down and catch the flying object with my right arm. Damn, I didn't know I could do that. Just a year ago I was still scared of flying and even the thought of anything flying towards me made me almost wet myself. Turns out, it was a book, the boys have gone from throwing soft pillows to throwing hard books. Great.

'Dang Hermione, nice catch!" Ron said as he tumbled from the sofa and landed right next to me.

'Can you please stop messing around. We have finals in 2 months and I'm trying to study here." I huffed as I lightly wack Ron in the head.

Ron gives my side a squeeze, "Relax Hermione, you'll be fine. Everyone, including yourself, know that you'll get 7 N.E.W.T.S, take it easy."

'Are you kidding me? I barely scraped by on Defense Against The Dark Arts in 5th year and I know my grades in Herbology are slipping. I knew I should've stayed up later each night and study. If I don't get 7 N.E.W.T.S at the end of term Ronald Weasley, I'm blaming it all on you.' I raised my voice as I looked at Ron dead in the eye.

'Don't be too harsh on yourself Hermione, you only need all E's to be an auror.' Harry said as he joined us on the floor.

I stared at the fireplace as I twirled my quill in my hand. I know I was being naive, but I couldn't get the woman's voice out of my head. It was pleasing, looking at the fire, watching the flames burn and crackle, the occasionally spark dancing in the air, igniting the room with what little light it possessed.

' _Come on Hermione, you can do it. Remember, you're smarter than you think.'_

I let a little shriek pass through my mouth, it was her, the voice. I clamped my mouth shut just in case Harry or Ron heard me. Evidently they didn't since they were engaged in a game of wizard's chess that they had just started. I shut my eyes and tried to force the voice out of my head, the woman's voice grew fainter, but instead, the strange sound of armor clashing just got louder.

'Guys, I'm gonna call it a night and go to bed. My brain can't function and I'm clearly going nowhere with my work. Good night!' I tidied my things hurriedly and ducked up the stairs, leaving Harry and Ron wondering why I was in such a rush.

I ran up the spiral staircase, angry tears forcing out of my eyelids when I bumped into Professor McGonagall, carrying a pile of boxes with her hat lopsided.

'Oh sorry Professor, I didn't see you there' I said, out of breath.

' Never mind that Miss. Granger. Is it possible for you to do me a favor?' Professor McGonagall asked me as she struggled to lift the boxes up.

'Certainly Professor, anything would do.' I strode into my room and set my books down. 'What exactly is that you need help with?'

'Could you assist me in bringing these boxes into Professor Dumbledore's office, I'm having a bit of trouble lifting these up.' Professor McGonagall set down the boxes with a thump and wiped her brow. 'Best tell Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley to help you Miss Granger, wouldn't want you breaking your back."

"It's would be my pleasure Professor, leave it to me." I forced a smile out of my face and I turned to the door and yelled, "Ron, Harry, get your lazy asses up here now!" It wasn't like me to use such strong language, but lately I've found myself gradually loosening up and becoming more aggressive, so strong language just sometimes slips out of my mouth without me knowing it.

There was silence. I yelled once more 'Ron, if you and Harry don't get your butts up here right now, I will not hesitate to use a Bat-Bogey Hex on you.'

Even from the hallway I could hear the crash. I smirked, knowing that my plan worked. Loud thuds came from the opening of the stairway as I mentally laughed whilst two disgruntled boys emerged from the top of the staircase, out of breath

"You called for us Hermione?" Harry said, panting while Ron just wheezed beside him, leaning on the pillars for support.

'Yes, now help me get these boxes down to Professor Dumbledore's office, Professor McGonagall told me to find you two for help.' I pointed at the boxes and crossed my arms.

'Yes ma'am, at your service.' Ron fake saluted and grabbed some boxes whilst Harry snatched up the remaining and made their way down the staircase. I trailed them, following them to Dumbledore's office.

We stumbled along in the dark when we finally made it to the ancient spiral staircase that lead up to his office. There was no password required to go in after Snape died, the office now acts as a memorial ground in memory of Dumbledore and the students that died in the Wizarding War last year, so anyone can go in there anytime.

As we waltz up the staircase with boxes balanced on our arms, I hear a faint sound stirring in the office. That's strange, people don't usually come here anymore, especially during this time of night. I chose to ignore it as we finally got to the top of the staircase.

The slight muskiness of Dumbledore was still present in the dim office. It looked so depressing, with the portraits all asleep. Everything in his office was covered in a layer of dust, which was gross since we found out the hard way. Once we dropped the boxes onto the table and tried to get the numbness out of our arms, we were hit by a thick layer of dust that left us coughing and wheezing for at least 3 minutes.

Then, out of the corner of my eye, I saw a faint glow at the side of the room. I walked over and realized that it was the Pensive, it was glowing again. It has never glowed since Snape died.

'Ron, Harry. Um, the Pensive is glowing again.' I called to them as a tried to make out what was on the other side of it. I saw a faint shadow of a tree, but couldn't see anything else.

'That's not possible. No one has ever used the Pensive after we did last year.' Harry said, walking over.

'But it can't possibly glow by itself can it. Unless someone was here before us and used it.' Ron said, ducking his head into the Pensive.

I pulled his head up in a flash. 'What the hell are you doing?'

'C'mon 'Mione. What harm can it bring us. Worst comes for worst, we'd just go back in the past and relive some random strangers memory.' Ron retorted.

'Ron's right Hermione, what's the worst thing that could happen. Dont' be scared, nothing bad is going to happen.' Harry said to me.

I guess it's true, what should I be afraid of. But why do I have a sinking feeling in my stomach that tells me that this is a bad idea.

'Okay fine, fine.' I threw my hands up in defeat. 'You win, let's go I guess. On the count of three. One, two, three.'

We ducked our head into the water and tried to focus our eyes. But instead, a strong force pulled us further into the Pensive. I screamed and tried to grab on to the edge of it whilst Harry and Ron dug their feet into the ground. But to no avail, we were pulled into the Pensive. The last thing I remember is falling next to a shore and blacked out once my head hit the ground.

Percy's P.O.V

Waking up to a guy with a beard and goat feet is not very pleasing. Especially when he has a microphone and the speaker right next to my bed. Ahhh, my dreams of going to my father's kingdom leaves me.

"WAKE UP SLEEPYHEAD! CHIRON IS NOT GOING TO WAIT FOR YOUR SORRY ASS!" The half-goat shouts at my ear. I could see he's pretty energised today, like always and dead serious of calling chiron. Though, calling chiron isn't really the worst threat in the world.

I groan in response. "Why does training have to be so early in the morningggg?" Taking my pillow and stuffing it in my face so I won't go completely deaf. I wish I could dream more about the sea world and get out of this training boot camp, not that I didn't like camp, just the killer morning training is what I hate.

"They are serving waffles in the canteen." Grover nags, emphasising the word 'waffles'. My stomach growls loudly, as it always does whenever food is at the topic in the morning. I take the pillow off my face slowly and open one eye, I see Grover being pleased with himself of being able to wake me up.

"Are they blue?" I ask, since waffles are even yummier blue.

Grover puts the mic to his lips, and I know what was coming. "YES. NOW WAKE UP." I cringe at the sound, luckily I'm the only one living in this cabin, and Tyson isn't here, or else Grover would be squashed just like my alarm clock last week. "Or I'll get Annabeth to wake you." Grover says slyly - I shoot up and start brushing my teeth. Man, I would NOT want Annabeth to wake me ever again, last time she filled a bucket with leeches and poured it all over me, luckily they noticed my awesomeness and didn't do much harm.

After going to the bathroom and all that, I slid on my camp half-blood t-shirt and some mid length shorts. "Annabeth's gonna get mad again." Grover teases in his speaker, I roll my eyes and walk out of my lonesome cabin. We walk to the canteen, ready for breakfast and a morning of Annabeth's lecturing.

"Gods! You're late. Again! Why do you sleep like a pig Jackson?" The blonde-haired, grey eyed girl shouts as I take a seat at the ever-so-lonely Poseidon table. I was ready to answer, 'I dreamt that my dad was a cuttlefish', but she cuts in. "Okay, don't answer that, rhetorical question."

"Annabeth, if you're going to be so uptight, how am I supposed to enjoy the day with my dear girlfriend?" I ask as charmingly as possible. _Don't slap me, don't slap me, see? I'm charming right?_

"Jackson. Really?" She says as if saying 'that's all you got?'. She sits opposite me with her arms crossed. I cut my blue waffle into pieces and look up to her with a smile. I take one piece and ask if she wants any. She bites the piece of waffle off my fork and looks away in embarrassment. "Seaweed Brain." I hear her mutter, though her face was clearly a light shade of pink.

Grover sits next to me, munching on some tin cans. "You guys have got to sort out your priorities." He says. (A/N: Get it? :'D) Annabeth and I just recently started dating, right after the whole Kronos business we got thrown into the river, literally, no joke, and started dating after that. We were always close friends so it wasn't much of a difference.

That is when I hear someone scream. A light scream, but enough to alert everyone in the canteen. We all turn to face the direction it came from, campers already had swords in their hands, and I reach for the familiar pen sword I keep in my pocket. Annabeth stands, her eyes stormy, clearly thinking about a plan.

"What was that?" Grover says, putting his plate of tin down, his fur sticks out and he's holding his reed pipe before you know it. I really don't want to leave my plate of blue waffles that the camps magical thingys especially made for me, but this curiosity is killing all of us.

"I don't know, we better check it out." Annabeth says sternly. I guess going in directly would be a good idea too. Though there wasn't anyone running towards us so it shouldn't be an attack - is what Annabeth might be thinking now.

When we arrived the shore, there were nymphs running around frantically, practically scared to death. "Someone find Chiron!" A guy from the Hephaestus cabin shouted, two campers quickly ran to the big house. Apollo campers gathered up and surround the area, they seem a bit frustrated as the Ares cabin threaten to kill the beings on the sea bay.

I try to approach one of the daughters of Apollo. "What's wrong?" I ask, seriously. Annabeth went to her cabin and tried to analyse the situation. The girl, who look sort of pale - must be a new camper - points at three lumps one the sand.

Annabeth comes over. "Seems like they washed up here this morning and the nymphs found them." She says, her hands crossed. Soon I realise those aren't black lumps, but people. Teenagers around the same age as us, maybe even a bit older. They lie unconscious on the bay, with sand covering the side of their faces. There is a guy with ginger hair, a frizzy haired brunette girl and a guy with black hair and a scar on his forehead. Laying on the sand next to him are a pair of round black glasses.

"CAMPERS!" Chiron shouts to silence us all, "DO NOT PANIC! THEY ARE NOT INTRUDERS!" He comes over with his horse half and black hooves leaving prints in the sand. He checks the faces and you could see he has realised something, his eyes grew wide and there was silence on the beach. "Apollo… apollo campers..." He murmurs as the head of the Apollo cabin came forward. "Brings these three to the infirmary. Treat them, and alert me when they wake." Then he leaves. Silently.

The Apollo cabin campers didn't take long to obey his orders, we help carry the teenagers in white linen fabric in case there was anything _toxic_ on them. As me and Annabeth carry the brunette haired girl, on each side of the cloth. I wasn't surprised to find her very light, even though she may be a little bit older than us. "Look." Annabeth says curiously, pointing at a dark brown stick with a handle at the bottom. It was sticking out from a pocket in her robes.

"Why does she have a stick in her pocket?" I ask as we put her down on a plain camp bed in the infirmary, the same bed I woke up in when I was taken here.

Annabeth slaps me in the head and I yell a little 'ouch what was that for?'. "Thanks for pointing out the obvious. Anyways, Chiron seemed a bit weird, should we go check up on the situation?" I take her hand and make our way to the big house after saying our farewells to the Apollo cabin.

"You guys getting yourself in another dangerous prophecy?" I hear a familiar voice call. We turn to see a girl with bright orange hair that curled magnificently - Rachel Elizabeth Dare. I could feel Annabeth's grip tighten just a bit, not sure if she is still a threat to our relationship, and also the fact that she's an oracle and she's talking about prophecies, which really does make me think that I'm getting myself in another greek war.

"Well it seems like trouble goes wherever we go." Annabeth sighs, obviously tired of all these creatures and monsters coming for us. She let's go of my hand and reaches for Rachel in a warm friendly greeting hug. "How's life these days?" She asks, suddenly comfortable with her presence.

"Being an oracle isn't a dream come true, but I'm managing. The camp really is beautiful." She looks across the horizon. She's only been an oracle for a couple of months and she's been staying at camp, telling her parents she's at boarding school. "I heard there were black reapers on the beach this morning?"

"Black reapers? Are they making up rumours again?" Annabeth raises her eyebrows. "They're just normal teenagers, around our age actually." She informs Rachel, Rachel seems a bit knotted and says farewell, going over to check on the 'black reapers' to see if there were anything she could feel as an oracle.

We head to the big house, Chiron sits on his hoof concealing wheelchair, playing chess with some forest creature that I have never seen. His expression looks obviously conflicted. "Chiron!" I yell, helping him escape his trance as the forest creature runs away.

"Yes, children?" His usual warm smile faint, and his eyes seem lost in the universe. I look at Annabeth who looks back at me with the same worried look on her face. "Chiron, about the teenagers-"

"Are they in the infirmary? Have they woken up?" Chiron interrupts, his tone getting louder and more alert. "No, sir, they have just been brought to the infirmary." Annabeth tries to calm him down. "Oh. Good. Then I'm guessing you guys are here to nose around and get into trouble again?"

"Very much so, I'm getting interested by the minute." Annabeth replies, a smile spreading on her face. Chiron wheels backwards and turns towards the Big House, signaling us to come with. We step into the familiar house that, suiting the name - is Big.

The big living area lays out in front of us as Chiron lets us sit and listen to what he has to say. "Hows life?" The moose head on the wall asks. That head still does creep me out even though I have been here way too many times to remember.

"Have you ever wondered where we got that moose?" Chiron asks, handing us two cups of warm nectar and ambrosia biscuits. We shake our heads. "I have been somewhere, a place where the people in painting talk. They could travel to other painting and even get lost in the painting." Where is he leading off to? I have never heard of a place like that. "That place, is for witches and wizards. Hogwarts. The school of witchcraft and wizardry."

* * *

Hey guys! So me and my friend started writing this just recently :)

Credits: My friend - Hermione's P.O.V

This is probably going to be a slow story since we used a few weeks to complete this chapter.

Hope you have enjoyed, any suggestions or comments please review it :p Favorite or review if you want more!

Cupcake xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

 _Wake up Hermione, you can do it. A world of endless adventure awaits you in this place. All your life you've been using magic to save the world, it's time you put your wisdom into good use._

My eyes fluttered open and I saw nothing but white clouds when I first regained consciousness. I knew I wasn't awake, but I was conscious enough to realize what was going on. I wandered around the area, trying to find something, or someone to talk to. I had no idea where I was, what brought me here and who that strange woman was. I was starting to panic when I realized I had reached the edge of the 'floating cloud'. I stared down into the abyss and to my dismay, there was nothing. Just a deep canyon of nothing.

"Hermione, dear." A soft voice distracted me from my thoughts. I whipped my head around and saw a beautiful woman with long black and hair and intense grey eyes. She was wearing something quite odd, a set of elegant, flowing grey robes with battle armor that's Greek, I think. She also sported a gold helmet on her head that had sphinxes and other mythical animals that I've read about in the library back at Hogwarts. I had no idea who she was, but I felt like I've seen her somewhere. There was something familiar about her that I couldn't work out what it was.

"Do I know you?" I asked her as I eyed her up and down. It was not in my favor to talk to strangers, especially with what happened last year back at Hogwarts, but I felt connected with this woman, even though she was dressed kind of oddly.

"You don't know me, but I do know you. Come child, you must be extremely confused." The woman held her hand out for me and I took it hesitantly. She had a soft, but firm grip. I tried to let go but my hand wasn't budging from her death grip. So I fumbled in my robes for my wand, just in case. Luckily it was still there.

"Where are we, why am I here, who are you, where's Ron and Harry?" I exclaimed as the woman dragged me along the white fluffy cloud.

"Hush my pet. Once we get there everything will be clear to you." She dragged me ahead, with me protesting in the back. At first, it didn't seem clear to me where she was dragging me off to, but as we got closer to where ever she was, I started seeing something bright in the distance, of what looked like a large goblet. Then, it struck me, it was the Pensive. The Pensive brought us to this place. But what was it doing here?

"Miss." I asked timidly. "That thing belongs to our headmaster, what is it doing here?"

"Call me Athena Hermione, there's nothing to be afraid of. And yes, that is a Pensive, though not exactly the one your headmaster has. We have one exactly like yours, and that's how you arrived here."

"But why do you have one similar? And what is this place?" I started rambling on, when I remembered what she said. Wait, did she say her name was Athena, as in the Greek goddess Athena? I remember reading about her in the Greek mythology book I checked out in the library a few years ago.

"Wait, did you say your name was Athena?" I asked her whilst looking at her up and down. Of course, she has got to be Athena. A woman with clothes from Greek mythology and who just so happens to be called Athena has got to be the Greek goddess, there's no doubt about it. I have seen many things in my life being a witch so I wasn't too shocked by it.

"Yes. My name is Athena, the goddess of wisdom. And I am so proud Hermione, so proud to call you my daughter."

Hold up, back track. Did she just say daughter? I thought I was born to Muggle parents, not some fancy Greek goddess. I guess that might explain why I was able to ace all of my exams at school, but still. Daughter?

"I think you must be mistaken mis- I mean Athena. I was born to Mugg- ordinary people. I'm pretty sure I know what my mom looks like, and she looks nothing like you."

"Hermione. I met your father when I was visiting England nineteen years ago, it wasn't love at first sight, he had to work to get to me. I knew I wasn't supposed to have offspring with mortals, but I couldn't resist him. It was all great when we had you, but like all other Greek gods, we had to leave the children that they had with mortals. I had no choice but to leave your father, he married your mother and they never told you what really happened."

"But why am I a witch? Shouldn't I be some type of half god person? Why did I end up in Hogwarts?" I asked.

"The correct term for that is demi-god. You see, demigods are one of the most powerful people that threatened creatures and other forces in this world. So everyone who thought they were threatened by them tried to kill them. Hogwarts is one of the 'safehouses' per say, that masked the scent of demigods and provided protection for them. You're still a witch Hermione, quite a good one I'd say, but you are a demigod as well."

Wow, I never knew I was a demigod, that's actually really cool. Now I know why I could catch flying things in mid-air and was constantly on the move for the past year.

"How about my friends? Are they demi-gods too?"

"If you're talking about Ron and Harry. They should be, or else they wouldn't be sucked in the Pensive with you. To which god however, is still unknown. They still need to be claimed by their god parent. You however, have already been unofficially claimed, by me of course."

"Wait, you still haven't told me where we are? What is this place?"

"You are in Camp Half-Blood, the place where all demi-gods come and train. Demi-gods come from all over the world to train, and this is another 'safehouse' that keeps them safe as well. You have come here with your friends to train here since your work in Hogwarts has almost finished. Since the three of you are wizards as well, your powers are even more strong, even stronger than children of the Big 3"

"Okay, this is a lot to handle. Hang on, this doesn't look like the camp that you said we were. Where is everyone?"

"You're not awake yet Hermione. You're still in a coma. I kept you in a coma just to talk to you. What I have to say is done, any other questions, you better ask Chiron. Goodbye Hermione, I'll talk to you soon."

"Wait Athena. I'm still confused. I still have questions Athena. Why are we here? Do we have to train? Are we able to go back to Hogwarts?" I tried to prevent her from leaving, but she just floated away into the clouds. My eyelids started to shut, and I fell back into darkness.

It was the smell of waffles that woke me up. I kept going on and off a coma, waking up to see myself lying in a tent and falling back into it before I could ask any more questions. When I finally woke up, I saw a tall, slim girl sitting next to me, she was wearing an oversized shirt and she had frizzy red hair with green eyes like Harry's. She was staring into space, zoned out.

"Hi, what's your name? And where am I?" I started to ask her.

She didn't answer. She just stared into nothing. I waved my arm in front of her face, she still didn't budge.

"Um, hello? Are you okay?" I tried talking to her.

Suddenly, she sat up rigid, with her eyes staring straight ahead, not blinking. She sort of looked like Professor Trelawney when she sprouted that prophecy to Harry back in Third Year. Then, her mouth dropped open, and she started to speak. I couldn't catch what she said at first, but she said something in the lines of this:

The children of the gods and mystery,

shall take the path that would shape history.

The sky will fall and chaos will burn,

Children will cry and people will turn.

A family of riches and silver,

would cross paths in the enemies waters.

I started to panic. I didn't know who she was and by the looks of it, she was obviously giving a prophecy. Prophecies are not to be taken lightly, as I've learnt, so I was extremely paranoid about what was going to happen next.

Then, as if someone snapped their fingers right in front of the girl, she woke up from her trance. "Hi, you must be Hermione, I'm Rachel Elizabeth Dare, welcome to Camp Half-Blood."

"What did you just say to me? And what does it mean?" I exclaimed, trying to back away from her.

"What did I say, I have no idea what I just said." Rachel laughed. "Anyways, get yourself washed and ready, I'll take you on your official camp tour!"

I tried sitting up, but my stomach groaned in pain and my back gave way as I slumped back down on the pillow. "My stomach really hurts." I moaned.

"Oh right. Chiron told me to give you this once you woke up." Rachel handed me a small glass with a drink in it, I brought it up to my nose and smelt it. Wow, surprisingly it smelt like the brownies that we would get back in Hogwarts during Christmas.

"What is this?" I asked as I brought the drink up to my lips. As I took a tiny sip, the sensation of warm chocolate running down my throat hit me and I instantly had a homesick feeling. I really missed my four-poster bed back at Hogwarts and the Gryffindor common room.

"Oh, it's just the drink of the Gods." Rachel winked at me. "C'mon, you should feel a lot better now."

I swung my legs off the bed and could easily regain my balance. I was still wearing my robes from Hogwarts, but Rachel gave me an orange t-shirt that said 'Camp Half-Blood' on it to change into. I pulled the shirt on and followed Rachel's beckoning finger out the tent.

Annabeth's P.O.V

At first I didn't know how to react to Chiron's explanation of who those people are, but after piecing things together I don't think the idea of having a wizarding universe was as surprising as it is. Hecate did have a ton of offsprings back in the day since it meant no harm and because camp was not created at the time, they were never claimed, therefore finding themselves with unexplainable magical powers.

"So they would be Hecate's grandchildren?" I asked, finding a way to accept this. It's a whole other world Chiron's talking about, a world out of the one I am used to and know about, this is horrifying for someone who thought she knew almost everything about her own world and family.

"Not exactly." Chiron answered, avoiding my stormy eyes of curiosity. "Hecate had 4 children with other gods. They were kept a secret from the Olympians as it was a secret affair, so they were sent to the mortal world as humans, which pained Hecate, which is another story I would not want to dig into." Chiron explained, whilst he rolled over to the wall below that ridiculous talking moose head.

"Only four children? I don't understand Chiron, if there were only four then how could a whole society be born?" Percy asked, I could tell from his posture and expression that he is also as uncomfortable about this newfound information as I am. Hecate was never my favorite goddess, though not as much as my hate towards Hera.

"Seaweed Brain. Of course she also had other affairs with humans." I assumed. "Who are these four children?" Curiosity beholds me. I need to know more.

Chiron placed a hand on the wall and a secret door opened, a square in the wall slowly moved inward to the wall as a silver disk comes out, in the middle it drops just low enough to have liquid stored inside, which, I'm assuming it's water. It sits on a pedestal. "Godric Gryffindor, son of Zeus, Rowena Ravenclaw, daughter of Dionysus, Helga Hufflepuff, daughter of Apollo and Salazar Slytherin, son of Hades." Sons of Zeus and Hades? How could they not have noticed that they were not human, but god?

I look at Percy, who clutched my hand tightly. "That's not water." He stated, looking at Chiron for some sort of explanation. Percy, who is a son of Poseidon - the god of the seas - would naturally know how to identify water.

"It is not." Chiron's hoarse and strong voice echoed. "This is called a pensive, there is one as well at Hogwarts, the school I mentioned. This is the reason why they have come here, though I do not know why this has happened now." After dipping a finger into the pensive and observing it as if it was an old relic, he waved his hand again and it goes back into the wall. "Those four children of the gods, they were given a potion from Hecate to rid them of their godly presence, so that when they came to the human world, they would be safe."

"That must've been eons ago if there is an entire society and a world filled with these wizards. Shouldn't we be more precautious around these people? We still don't know how powerful they are." The first thing that you should consider when you find out that you have another magical-grand-step-sibling is to see if they are going to start another war.

Chiron wheeled over in his hoof concealing wheelchair, "Trust me. I knew their headmaster, he was a nice person so I trust they are as well." There was sorrow in his voice, like someone had just passed away - and someone did. He emphasised on the word _was_. In my mind I give my consent to Chiron. "We should go see if there is any progress in their health, that was quite a fall." Percy and I nod as we follow Chiron out of the Big house, setting our tea on the table before leaving.

"What?" Chiron exclaimed, as he talked to one of the Apollo healers. Apparently one of them woke up, the girl, and left on a tour with Rachel. "It's okay, she probably took her on the tourist trail around camp, Iris message me if the others awake." Chiron, with his hand on his brow massaging it, comes over for a favor. "Would you two help me find them? I need to alert the current headmaster in their school what has happened."

"Sure, let's go." Percy brought us out of the infirmary and started heading to the normal trail that we take if there is new meat. "You seem stressed wise girl." He said as we kept walking, hoping to bump into Rachel and the girl.

I stopped and looked at him deep in the eyes. Those green beautiful eyes. "Aren't you at all a bit… shocked by this information?" I'm not that good at being a girlfriend, but I can notice that my boyfriend is being a bit too relieved.

"Of course I am." He says continuing the walk, holding my hand in an attempt to destress me. "But it's not like we haven't heard surprising news in the past 5 years of our lives." Seaweed brain has a point. When I found out that Luke… Best not think about it. We halt to a stop when we see curly red hair in front of us, Chiron was right, she did take the girl through this route.

"... The strawberry farms are our pride and joy especially to our - " We cut her off by waving and mouthing a hello behind the mysterious girl. " Percy! Annabeth! What's up?" She asks joyfully, walking past the girl who turns around a bit shocked to see other people. As Percy and Rachel exchange greetings once again and explain everything, I take a while to examine this new and possible intruder to our camp. She had brown curly hair, almost like Rachel but Rachel has more frizz, she replaced her black robes to a new camp half-blood t-shirt and the light brown school skirt that she was wearing before. I look up to her face and notice that she's doing the same to me as well.

I give a little smile just to be _nice._ "Yea that's what Chiron told us, anything interesting over here?" Percy asks in a way that signifies to all of us. I could see him look at me as if he's telling me to stop weirding out our new friend, luckily a guy who has seaweed for a brain couldn't stop me.

"I was just showing her around, thought she could get some fresh air, it was a comma after all." Rachel's radiant attitude lights up the atmosphere between me and that girl. "Her name is-"

She steps up closer to me and places her hand out for me to shake. "Hi, my name is Hermione Granger, nice to meet you." Her accent is heavily British and I am a bit irked by her tone of voice. You could tell she's one of those students who get straight A's and worry about expulsion more than her own safety, but just to be _nice_ I shake her hand and try my best convincing smile, but I still look at her as if she's a threat, trusting people is hard these days.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena." My voice is stiff but not as stiff as hers. She nods slightly and extends her hand to Percy. He introduces himself as well like I did. "Well, we just wanted to check up on everything here, Chiron said once you're done he would like to meet you."

"Chiron? That centaur that trained ancient greek heroes? The one in the myths?" Hermione asks inquisitively, I sniffle a laugh that she would notice as a cough.

"Yes that one, though he's in a hoof concealing wheelchair right now so don't expect a white hind." Percy adds, so that I wouldn't go too far to embarrass our new specimen, or my new specimen.

Her eyes sort of lit up like mine when I get interested or excited about newfound knowledge, though it can't be… she's a granddaughter of Hecate, not Athena, it's not possible. This hypothesis makes me even more enraged for some reason, this girl who is about as old as I am might cause trouble to my home. "Okay, we're almost done here anyways, thanks for coming!" Rachel exclaims as we start going back to the big house.

"Rachel said she spoke a prophecy when Hermione woke up." Percy explains as we go through the scenic route of the tour. I turn to look at him, my eyebrows furrowed, Rachel wouldn't remember what she said so the only person who knows what the prophecy is - would be Hermione.

"I'm sure Chiron will ask her some questions later." I hold onto Percy's hand a bit tighter, I could feel a faint headache, I am too stressed about this. There should be nothing to worry about, we get newcomers almost everyday now that Grover is in charge for the demigod search team. Percy's worried look makes me want to calm down even more. I smile at him. "Wanna check up on the other two guys?" I ask, hopefully this would help me understand the situation more.

He nods and we head back to the infirmary, we have been there so many times throughout our days in camp, it's like our other cabin.

We go through the white piece of cloth that leads to the airy infirmary, the nurses (Apollo's daughters.) greet us, we head to the two beds at the end of the Zeus Cabin sized, but low infirmary. "Percy!" Will Solace exclaims, coming over as he puts down his clipboard on a nearby table. Percy and Will greet each other in that usual bro-like pat in the back.

"Any news?" He asks, heading towards the beds.

Will looks at us with a look that says you-didn't-know-yet? Sort of thing. "They woke up, someone went to alert Chiron already." I look at Percy, who noticed the same two figures lying on the bed before us.

"Oh, is Chiron on his way?" I whisper so that they wouldn't hear us, my eyes wide in curiosity to interrogate and question them. They lay in their beds, munching on a little cube of ambrosia and by the look of their faces, they're enjoying it. A lot. I wonder what they taste in their mouths right now.

Will ticks something off his clipboard and turns toward us. "Chiron said that once they feel better we should send them over to the Big House." We nod and he leaves as soon as the injured campers from capture the flag reels in.

I look at the black and ginger haired boys. The scar on the black haired boys forehead, burns inside my mind, one of the many question I would ask them sooner or later.

* * *

Hey veiwers or fans ;) or viewers who just became fans :''D

Thanks for all your patience, we worked hard on this long chapter and we will try our best to have more chapters out soon, though this is sort of a side project and we (me and my friend) have school and other activities to do right now. I'm sure more chapters will be out during the summer holidays

xoxo, cupcake


End file.
